vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber of Red (Mordred)
|-|Armored= |-|Helmetless= |-|Unarmored= |-|Casual Attire= Summary Saber of Red ("赤"のセイバー, "Aka" no Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of the Red Faction during the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Kairi Sisigou. Her true name is Mordred (モルドレッド, Morudoreddo), the secret, illegitimate "son" of King Arthur, created by Morgan le Fay and developed as a homunculus clone of Arturia. As a homunculus, she matured much faster than a human, but had a much shorter lifespan in turn. Raised in secret, she was eventually sent to Camelot, where she was accepted into the Knights of the Round Table due to her exceptional skill. She did her best to act as the ideal knight she saw in picture books, and watched her "father" with great admiration. When she eventually decided to tell the king of her existence in the hopes of being made her heir, she did so happily, with not even the slightest thought of rebellion, but Arturia bluntly rejected her, seeing that she would not make a good king. Distraught, Mordred did not understand, believing that her father hated her and could never accept her existence, and so the love she had felt for her became dirtied by hate. Eventually, she led a rebellion against the crown while Arturia was fighting abroad, and the two of them fought in the Battle of Camlann. There, Mordred was impaled on the spear Rhongomyniad, and, as she died, she reached out towards her father one last time, but could not touch her. In her final breath, bound by a strong curse, she lethally wounded Arturia, and then collapsed, dead, having brought on the collapse of Camelot with her rebellion. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with Clarent Blood Arthur Name: Saber of Red, Mordred, the Knight of Treachery Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Female (While she dislikes being treated like or referred to as a woman, she dislikes being treated as a man as well) Classification: Saber-class Servant, Homunculus, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Precognition, Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Energy Projection (Can focus her hatred into magical energy and project it from Clarent), Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), can "ride" nearly any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; all Servants possess regenerative capabilities, and Mordred was able to regenerate after being wounded by Clarent Blood Arthur's clash with Balmung) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought and eventually mortally wounded her "father" in life, and managed to trade blows with Sieg, though she was reinforced by a Command Spell), higher with Clarent Blood Arthur (An A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, matched Balmung and managed to overpower it, though this was due to the distance between them). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to her "father" and the other Knights of the Round, several of which can fight Gilgamesh). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Easily deflected Frankenstein's attacks and survived the latter's Noble Phantasm after both Servants had been boosted with Command Spells) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Mordred was able to keep on going and lethally wound her "father" even after she was lethally wounded by Rhongomyniad. Even after surviving Blasted Tree, she was able to fight Sieg and use Clarent Blood Arthur, and continued to fight even after being badly injured by the resulting clash and the intense pain it caused her. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst, Kilometers with Clarent Blood Arthur. Standard Equipment: Her armor, Secret of Pedigree, and Clarent. Intelligence: In contrast to her "father's" beautiful and elegant swordsmanship, Mordred fights like a wild animal. She bites, kicks, punches, and claws her way to victory if she deems it necessary. Thus her technique is poor when compared to other members of the Round Table like Lancelot, she is nevertheless an effective combatant and an expert swordsman who is more than capable of plowing through Avicebron's golems, which are comparable to lesser Servants in terms of strength and durability, and she nearly managed to defeat Arturia during their final battle. In addition, she's able to fight with the mighty Siegfried, whose swordsmanship has long surpassed the realm of man, despite being outmatched. However, due to being rapidly aged into her current form by her mother, Mordred is short-tempered, chlidish, and undisciplined, easily losing her composure in the midst of a fight and wildly attacking her foes in a berserk rage. She is also prideful of her nature as the "son" of the King of Knights, looking down upon weaker foes, a flaw that would have allowed Frankenstein to kill her if not for Mordred's master bailing her out with a Command Seal. Weaknesses: Mordred is haughty, overconfident, prideful and extremely short-tempered, She will be immediately enraged if anyone calls her a girl, mentions her father, or talks about the Round Table within earshot of her. She must remove Secret of Pedigree to use Clarent Blood Arthur, and using it drains her and leaves her in excruciating pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Clarent.png|Clarent Clarent Blood Arthur.jpg|Mordred preparing Clarent Blood Arthur Clarent Blood Arthur FGO.gif|Clarent Blood Arthur in Fate/Grand Order Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword: Mordred's famous sword, which she stole from King Arthur's armory in Camelot. Originally a treasured B-rank sword equal to Caliburn that denotes the right to succeed the throne, it has been lowered in rank, as she was never acknowledged as the successor to the throne. It thus gives none of the bonuses it would normally confer to her parameters and Charisma, instead acting simply as a high-quality sword. Mordred channels her magical energy through it to make use of Mana Burst, and by channeling her extreme hatred into the blade, she can make use of her ultimate attack, Clarent Blood Arthur. *'Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father:' The full power of Clarent, flooded with Mordred's hatred, turning it into a sword of evil. Its use requires the removal of Secret of Pedigree, revealing Mordred's true identity. It is a high-level application of Mana Burst, where Mordred fills the blade with her hatred in the form of magical energy, causing it to crackle with crimson lightning. She can then release this energy as a massive crimson beam to destroy everything in her path. While it is formed from her hate for her "father", if she were to make peace with her grudge, she could still make use of it. Using it takes much of Mordred's energy and leaves her in excruciating pain, but due to the grade of her Master, she can keep on moving and fighting right after using it. She has also demonstrated the use of partial invocations of this Noble Phantasm, surging mana all around her to dispel Jack the Ripper's fog. Secret of Pedigree Anime.gif|Secret of Pedigree being deployed Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity: Mordred's helmet, given to her by Morgan le Fay with the instructions to never remove it when anyone can see, as it disguises her identity and lineage. When in use, it hides any details on her identity, her personal skills, and her Noble Phantasms. It is even capable of nullifying the True Name Discernment of the Ruler class, and prevents most of those who could otherwise discern her identity from fully recollecting vital information, only vaguely feeling like they recognize her. Her statistics and details on her abilities only become visible when she deactivates her helmet, but she can maintain its effects even when unarmored until she takes off the helmet while wearing her armor or draws her sword. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Bearing the blood of dragons, just as King Arthur does, Mordred has B-rank Magic Resistance, negating spells with a chant below three verses, and making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. As a Knight of the Round Table, Mordred has experience in riding, reflected by her B-rank skill, which allows her to handle vehicles and animals with above average skill, even those that did not exist in her time. However, she cannot ride members of the Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Even after being pierced by the holy spear Rhongomyniad, Mordred did not give up, her sheer hatred and the curse it carries allowing her to deliver a lethal wound to her father with her final breath. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Like her father, Mordred also possesses this skill. However, due to her actions during life, it is limited in scope, and thus she is able to easily persuade small groups of normal individuals, but it is nowhere near enough to lead a country. This is further complicated by her abrasive personality and vulgar vernacular, but it shows its true worth during a rebellion. Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Mordred has inherited this ability from Arturia, though her intuition is not as potent as hers, it still allows her to halve the penalties caused by visual obstructions and auditory hallucinations, and she was able to dodge Chiron's arrows while fighting with Jack the Ripper. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Another ability inherited from her father, which allows Mordred to keep up with even her, as well as the fastest Servants, using it to propel herself across the battlefield and to reinforce her strength. It allows for the use of Clarent Blood Arthur, which Mordred accomplishes by flooding her blade with her hate, and Mordred can release it on a smaller scale to cause bursts of crackling red electricity to knock away opponents and to extend the range and power of her attacks. Gallery Mordred FGO2.png|Mordred' Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Mordred FGO4.png|Mordred's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Clones Category:Energy Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Traitors Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7